


Running and Waiting

by Fire in the hole (ferrywoman)



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrywoman/pseuds/Fire%20in%20the%20hole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru's always running away. Chizuru's always running after him. Ryuu is always waiting for her. Spoilerish if you don't know who Tooru is. Nudity. No, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running and Waiting

Chizuru is, by nature, not a very patient person.

She's used to being in the thick of things—always on the go and living life on the fast lane, so to speak. She's a bundle of nerves and energy. When something needs to be done, she believes there's neither the right time nor place for appropriate action. After all, there's no use waiting around when she can run and step in right from the start.

And so she runs, and runs, and runs some more, until she can catch up with Tooru and match his pace. His warm smile and soothing presence keep her going… for the day when he realizes her feelings and loves her in return.

She never loses hope, even if Tooru's always running away. She's always running after him, anyway.

Until today.

* * *

Ryuu is nothing if not patient.

In fact, if he is so inclined to enumerate his greater attributes, his extreme patience would top his rather short list. For him, every moment has its moment, and every scene has its part. He doesn't want to rush things. He's perfectly mastered the art of waiting, and it has yet to fail him.

And so he waits, and waits, and waits still, with unwavering patience, until Chizuru realizes that he's always been in love with her. He has known for quite a while that, sooner or later, it would come down to this: Tooru's being engaged, Chizuru's getting heartbroken, and his having to fix things up.

It's a mirror to the cycle that never ends: Tooru's always running away. Chizuru's always running after him. While Ryuu…

Ryuu is always waiting. Even now, he waits. And he will continue to wait, until Chizuru is tired of waiting for Tooru, her heavy yet hopeful heart always running after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-turned-trabble request for crescent_dreams on LiveJournal. Now edited to fix a number of punctuation and grammar errors.
> 
> Anyway, imagine my glee when, in a chapter released a few months later, it turns out that Ryuu does consider his patience his strong point. It's obvious, sure, but it helps validate this piece to a small degree. :)


End file.
